


can't take my eyes off of you

by gracedameron



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Dating, Love, M/M, Romance, Song Lyrics, This is so soft, at this point spot and race are just my relationship self insert, it just be like that sometimes, more soft pure sappy gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracedameron/pseuds/gracedameron
Summary: a sweet post-date moment between Spot and Race, in which Race sings him a Frankie Valli song.





	can't take my eyes off of you

**Author's Note:**

> another oneshot dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend??? you bet!

*

Race swings Spot’s hand in his as they walk down the street. He pulls Spot’s hands to follow him as they dance in and out of street lights, off beat to the song Race has been humming and softly singing the lyrics to as they walk back to their apartment. 

“You’re just too good to be true,” Race coos, playing with Spot’s big hands in his smaller ones as he sings the lyrics he remembers. “Can’t take my eyes off of you.” 

Spot grins, letting Race pull him close under a street light, the sun set and purple sky fading quickly to black.  The city is surprisingly quiet, absent, for once, from sirens and traffic noise. All Spot can hear is his boyfriend’s sweet singing, a song he knows some of the words to, but not all. 

Race hums the next few lyrics, running his hands up Spot’s arms to his shoulders. 

“I wanna hold you, so much,” He sings, remembering the next part. Race smiles, and Spot does too, shaking his head lovingly. Race hums again, filling in the lyrics, and Spot gently cups his cheeks as he kisses him under the street light. 

Race sighs through his nose as he leans into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Spot’s neck and leaning into him. They kiss again, and again, tongues exploring and hands wandering until the street light changes and they walk through the crosswalk. 

Race resumes humming, swinging Spot’s hand in his again. 

“I love you baby!” He sings triumphantly, loudly, making Spot laugh. Spot pulls Race back as he skips ahead, catching him in his strong arms as Race spins backwards into him. 

Race stops singing, silly smile on his face as he relaxes in Spot’s arms, leaning against the brick wall of the building on the opposite end of the street. 

“I love you, baby,” Race sings again, softer this time. He reaches a hand to gently touch Spot’s cheek, smiling with bliss as Spot leans in and kisses him again, stroking his blonde curls gently. 

“I love you too,” Spot whispers, their faces still close. He rests his forehead against Race’s. “And I love it when you sing to me.” 

Race grins, linking his arms around Spot’s neck, closing his eyes and revelling in this moment, where the city melts away and it’s only the two of them, and they’re all that matter. Spot’s hand is on Race’s cheek, his thumb lightly brushing over it while they hold each other’s gazes. 

“Can’t take my eyes…” Race whispers the lyrics, losing his train of thought as he gets lost in Spot’s eyes. 

“Off of you.” Spot whispers back, completing the line, and finishing the song. He seals it with another kiss, and the second they stop kissing Race leaps forward to grab Spot in the tightest hug, almost surprising Spot as he steps back to catch his balance. 

“You okay?” Spot asks, and Race nods, grinning as he pulls back and presses fast kisses all over Spot’s cheeks, lips, jaw, and neck. 

“I love you,” Race says between hurried kisses. “I love bein’ in love with you.” 

Spot pulls Race up to look at him with a finger under his chin, stopping the frenzied kisses. Race gazes deep into Spot’s warm brown eyes, feeling his heart melt the longer he stands under Spot’s gaze. 

“I love bein’ in love with you too,” Spot says, “Thanks for tonight.” 

Race shakes his head with a smile, grabbing Spot’s hand in his as they continue their walk back down the block. 

“Thank  _ you _ for tonight. I just…” Race spins back around to face his boyfriend as he walks backwards. “I love you  _ baaaaby _ ,” He sings, and Spot rolls his eyes lovingly. 

“Now that song’s gonna be stuck in my head all night,” Spot teases, interrupting Race’s belting by bumping Race’s shoulder with his own. “An’ you only know half the words.” 

“Oh, I’ll learn all the words for you, baby,” Race giggles and shoves Spot’s shoulder back. “Challenge accepted.” 

Spot catches Race’s hand as they keep walking and after a few minutes of quiet, presses kisses to his cold finger tips. 

“I love you,” Spot says softly, “So much.”

Race smiles, gently squeezing Spot’s hand in his. 

“I love you too.” 

The city noise picks up again as they cross a busier street, hand in hand, but the taxis and the buses and the sirens pale in their bubble, when they’re alone and in love. Nothing else exists, and everything is perfect.

*

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure: this was a real moment, from a real date night, in real new york city, with this same song, that i later wrote poetry about, because it was that romantic and pure. and now it's immortalized in sprace fanfiction, which is basically a testament to our entire relationship. Sage, see you in 10 days my love. I love you babyyyyy!
> 
> tumblr: gracetrack-higgins


End file.
